A user may visit various merchant locations where the user may wish to purchase one or more items. The user may provide cash to settle transactions, or may provide payment to the merchant using another payment instrument, such as a banking account, payment card (e.g., credit, debit, and/or gift card), or through a payment account with a payment provider. However, use of cash presents significant risk to the user, especially in large transactions where the user may not wish to place themself in risk of robbery or theft. Moreover, use of other payment instruments requires the merchant to perform backend processing to insure the legitimacy of the payment instrument and whether the payment instrument is valid for the amount of the purchase. In some cases, such as checks using a checking account, the risk of fraud or insufficient funds is significant to the merchant. Further, some merchants and/or payment providers may wish to provide credit options to the user to entice the user to purchase items. However, processing credit worthiness at the time of checkout for a transaction may be undesirable as it can be time consuming.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.